familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jhajjar district
Jhajjar district ( ) is one of the 21 districts of Haryana state in northern India. Jhajjar district was carved out of Rohtak district on July 15, 1997. The district headquarters is situated in Jhajjar. Other towns in the district are Bahadurgarh and Beri. Bahadurgarh was founded by Rathi Jats and formerly known as Sharafabad. It is situated 29 km from Delhi and had developed into an important industrial center. The area occupied by Jhajjar district is 1,890 km² and its population was 7,09,000 in 2001. The district consists of 2 industrial areas with 2408 plots. The basic industries are ceramics, glass, chemicals, engineering, electrical & electronics. There are 48 large and medium units 213 small scale units with the total investment of Rs. 3400 million ($ 76.5 million) and workforce of 8248. Major crops grown here are rice, wheat and maize. The total irrigated agricultural land is about 670 km². The town is said to have been founded by Chhaju and Chhajunagar was changed to Jhajjar. It is also derived from Jharnaghar, a natural fountain. A third derivation is from Jhajjar, a water vessel, because the surface drainage of the country for miles around runs into the town as into a sink. Demographics According to the 2011 census Jhajjar district has a population of 956,907, roughly equal to the nation of Fiji or the US state of Montana. This gives it a ranking of 456th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 8.73 %. Jhajjar has a sex ratio of 861 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 80.8 %. In the 2011 National Census, it was found that Jhajjar district has the lowest sex ratio in India of the 0-6 group, with just 774 girls to 1,000 boys.Ladoo and Jalebis: The code of killer doctors of jatland - Times Of India Two villages in Jhajjar have extremely low gender-ratios: Bahrana and Dimana have gender ratios of 378 girls to 1,000 boys and 444 girls to 1,000 boys respectively.Jhajjar village has 378 girls for 1,000 boys - Times Of India In Jhajjar, parents are able to illegally learn the gender of the fetus through secret early morning ultrasounds at registered clinics and through the use of code-words, Ladoo for boy and Jalebi for girl; these families often go on to abort female fetuses. Divisions Jhajjar district is divided into 3 sub-divisions: Jhajjar, Beri and Bahadurgarh. Jhajjar sub-division comprises two tehsils: Jhajjar and Matanhail. Beri sub-division comprises a lone tehsil, Beri and Bahadurgarh sub-division also comprises only one tehsil, Bahadurgarh. There are 4 Haryana Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district: Bahadurgarh, Badli, Jhajjar and Beri. All of these are part of Rohtak Lok Sabha constituency. Industries Small Scale Industrial (SSI) units In Jhajjar Distt. there are 1818 SSI units registered as of 31 December 2000. The total approximate investment of these units is 9550.01 lakhs and total employment in these units is 12153. it will connected by rail soon. Large and medium units There are 35 large and Medium units in the District which are engaged in the manufacturing. No plot is available for allotment. At the one stage all the plots had been in working condition but at present only 56 plots are working. Beri used to be a village fifty years ago. It was the home land of some families of bargujar clan of the rajputs they had adopted the profession of oil extraction after embracing Islam perhaps during the British raj and came to be known as the teli family of beri. Cities, towns, villages, and other communities * Jhajjar (city) References Category:Districts of Haryana Category:Jhajjar district